


Dulce beso

by Soy_AntiCoral



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_AntiCoral/pseuds/Soy_AntiCoral
Summary: Se han besado más de una ocasión, pero siempre se descubre nuevas formas para hacerlo.





	Dulce beso

**Author's Note:**

> «Darling in the Franxx no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a TRIGGER y sus creados».

Llevaba un rato sentada en ese lugar, estaba comenzando extrañar la casa, al menos ahí tenía su privacidad, pero era una suerte que aún no la hubieran separado de los demás y sobre todo de Hiro, recargó su cabeza en la pared entre aburrida y algo melancólica, esos últimos días se sentía como cansada, sobre todo había un miedo inmenso y desconocido naciendo desde lo más profundo de mi mente.

—Zero Two —La chica giró su rostro al llamado de su cariño—. Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó curiosa, la expresión del chico denotaba emoción.

—Primero cierra los ojos —La joven hizo una expresión graciosa al escuchar eso—. Por favor —Lo pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero eso aumentaba la curiosidad de la chica ya que podía ver que ocultaba algo en sus manos, notaba muchas cosas de la persona que quería, pero cerró sus ojos porque haría todo por él y no le molestaba ello.

—Ahora abre la boca.

Con eso dicho abrió los ojos y sonrió diciendo—: ¡Vamos, dime qué ocultas! —Arrojándose sobre el chico que trató de evitar ese tacleo, pero sin lograrlo, se encontraba debajo de ella que le sonreía victoriosa.

El pelinegro evitaba la mirada esmeralda, pero la joven no se quedó quita, comenzó a olerlo tal cual algún animal, la mejilla y el cuello, buscando algo que bien debía saber estaba entre sus manos, pero sólo estaba molestándolo.

—¡Bien! —dijo cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca desde esa posición, una bastante extraña y algo comprometedora, pero a ella no importaba ni un poco, en cambio para Hiro le ponía un poco nervioso ya que ese lugar era donde descansaban todos y si los veían así se sentiría un poco avergonzado, así que debía moverse rápido. Abrió rápido la envoltura del caramelo y antes de poder alejar sus dedos la chica cerró la boca atrapando los dedos ajenos. Él se apartó rápido mientras ella reía sin preocupación.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó curiosa.

—Por ahí —dijo de manera despreocupada o eso intento hacer, miraba a todos lados menos a ella—. Quería dártelo a ti.

Zero Two recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico en cuanto él se incorporó del suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando el dulce sabor de ese caramelo, trayéndole el recuerdo lejano de la primera vez probándolo, cuando ellos estaban juntos como ahora.

—¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—No importa, sólo quería dártelo a ti —dijo con toda sinceridad. La joven se reincorporó y lo observó unos segundos—. ¿Qué sucede?

El pelinegro escuchó como el caramelo era partido con los dientes, ella tomó su rostro y le sonrió, no entendió eso en el momento sólo hasta cuando sus labios se tocaron como anteriores veces, sólo que en esa ocasión no sólo estaban transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

—Y yo quería darte a ti el mío —Lo dijo tan pronto se separaron, volvió a darle un beso mucho más corto y se levantó del suelo—. Gracias por el caramelo, “cariño”.

Hiro no pudo decir nada, no sabía qué contestar, sólo se quedó en el suelo con los labios empalagosos y su boca dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora no hay final triste ni nada. \o/  
> Es ultra corto, pero pues me salió del pechito y lo pensé cuando recordé lo del caramelo. XDD
> 
> Espero les guste como a mí al escribirlo.
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
